Talk:Silencer/@comment-35372836-20190407105903/@comment-37361946-20190407134225
@Wallybr I ship Lukanette. No offense but this ship is much than Adrientte in my opinion. It's just my opinion, but honestly I am tired of Adrinette. So for me either it is Ladynoir or Lukanette. Maybe Luka's upcoming song about Marinette is the basis for Adrien saying "and there's Luka" Marinette and Adrien may be "made for each other". But I cannot ship them. '''My reason for saying so is because Marinette thinks that Adrien is sooo perfect and much more amazing than Chat Noir. She needs to learn that people like Adrien also have flaws as well and she needs to accept and fall for Adrien's real personality which is Chat Noir. Like Thomas Astruc said on twitter earlier that the kwami just supplies power, how it is used and how a superhero's personality is like, is dependent on the person behind the mask. That being the case, like Yokozuna-2001 had earlier said that Chat Noir is an escape, a freedom for Adrien, the person he wants to be, which is true. Adrien wants to back answer Chloe, flirt with Ladybug, be outspoken and brave, all this he can only do as Chat Noir, because no one knows that Chat Noir is Adrien. As Adrien he is in a shell, can't stand up for himself and has to be polite all the time, because of his father's reputation. But as Chat Noir he can stand up for himself. Marinette aka Ladybug needs to accept Chat Noir and fall for this personality and understand that despite Chat's flaws he will always be there for her and support her as Ladybug. Chat Noir on the other hand, accepts Ladybug's flaws, as seen in Antibug and Volpina when she makes a mistake. Which is also why I ship Ladynoir. '''But, '''Adrien sometimes thinks that Ladybug is too perfect which is kind of wrong because ''Nobody's perfect!'' So unless Marinette and Adrien accept each other flaws fully, '''I am not going to ship them. I ship Lukanette because Luka and Marinette have accpeted each other's flaws. Luka accepting her clumsy ways and she accepting the fact that even a calm person like him, can loose his temper as seen in today's episode, "Silencer" I know I'm being selfish but I wish that Adrienette gets less screen time as well Adrien's "perfect" being, I am sick and tired of Adrien being labelled as a "perfect" person and the show focusing only on Marinette's flaws, Adrien flaws need to be shown more...that is what I wish. Adrien does has flaws as well. Episodes like Oblivio and Silencer were really good as we Marinette's intelligent side and her full potential : ) One thing I noticed in Oblivio is that Marinette may have many pics of Adrien on her wall and phone but Adrien has tons of pictures of Ladybug on his phone, maybe there should be an episode on Adrien having many pictures of Ladybug exposed just like Marinette's pictures being exposed in "Troublemaker", that will bring peace to my mind. The show is titled Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug '''and '''Chat Noir, so please, Adrien's flaws should be shown as well.